Error
by Rose Rain 7
Summary: AU. Tokyo's best thoracic surgeon was assigned to take care of some mentally ill patients for only two weeks. The task proved to be rather difficult when she found out a dark secret that turned her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

SURPRISE!

I'm back!

**Random fan:**When were you ever gone?  
**Me**:... True

With another story!

**Random fan:** And it is not any of the ones you mentioned.  
**Me**:... No comment.

**Warning:**Manga characters are in this so if you are an anime person (like me) and don't read manga (like me) then tough luck. You are free to read this story seeing how this is AU but in case you don't want the characters to be spoiled to you then I suggest reading the manga (*points an accussing finger at Nayrael* He forced me to read it!) Besides, don't any of you guys want to see Rikuo's new look? *wiggles my eyebrow*

**Declaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The deafening roar of thunder struck once again followed by a bright flash of electricity. As if that wasn't enough, it was also pouring hard that night while she stood there, using her umbrella as a cane to lean on. She cursed her luck a hundred times for being in a dangerous situation where she could die if she was struck by a lightning.

Deciding to ignore the rumbling sky, she looked at the wet piece of paper in her hand that showed the smudged address of a certain building. The pelting water drops on the woman's raincoat distracted her from the rattling. She reminded herself to watch the weather forecast today and it only mentioned the rain, not a thunderstorm that drastically changed the sky.

"Is this the place?" she could see a tremendous building in front of her but it looked very old and abandoned.

Even though it was raining cats and dogs such that she could barely hear anything, she knew this place was as good as dead. There wasn't a single building around, just an endless amount of trees on both sides. She had to drive with her headlights on to see where she was going for 30 minutes because there wasn't a single street lamp when she came. The place screamed suspicious no matter how she looked at it. Someone could get murdered here and no one would know. Besides, what kind of hospital would ask someone to come at night? She wasn't sure if she shivered from the thought of being the victim or from the cold breeze.

She decided to try her luck by knocking vehemently. Nothing happened.

_I think I got the wrong address._

She was about to run back to her car when a green laser, out of nowhere, flashed at her from her head to her toe causing her to halt her steps. She would have never noticed the camera on top of the gigantic door if it wasn't for the laser that came out of it.

"Outsider! Outsider!" she was startled by a sudden, robotic voice that came from nowhere. As soon as she heard it, it stopped.

_What is going on?_

There were a few shuffling sound before a disembodied voice spoke through what she thought was a mini microphone.

"What do you want?" the voice had a hint of laziness in it.

"Ummm." she wasn't sure what to say at first, but then she decided to tell him the purpose of coming here.

"I was assigned to come to a hospital called Nurarihyon, but I think I'm in the wrong place. I'll get going now," she basically shouted since she couldn't even hear her voice in this weather.

"Wait! Are you Kana Ienaga?" he asked, calling her back.

Her eyes widened. So this _is_ the place?

"Yes," she replied hurriedly while nodding her head to emphasize it in case he saw her.

The gate parted like the Red Sea of history, inviting her in. She entered the large hallway and sighed in relief as, finally, she got out of the thunderstorm.

A tapping sound echoed in the quiet hallway when she used her umbrella as a crutch to walk on, supporting herself while she rubbed her right arm in hopes of getting warm. Her walking ended when she saw the receptionist. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it almost at once as the receptionist beat her to the punch.

"We have been expecting your visit Dr. Ienaga." she gave her the '1 minute' gesture and pressed some random buttons on the phone. Her talk with someone was heard as muffled to Kana due to her exhaustion. She wanted to end this already and crawl into her comfy bed.

"I'll show you the way." she smiled at her, clearly seeing that the woman in front of her was tired.

Kana nodded and followed her to what appeared to be an elevator. They had another body scan before the two women were lifted up by the words of "To President Sanmoto."

Seeing the closing door of the elevator made Kana feel like she would never get out of here. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman next to her offered to take her raincoat and umbrella to the room she would be staying in. When the elevator door opened, she took the items from a grateful Kana and then led her to a nice and cozy office.

"Mister Sanmoto is coming," the receptionist assured her and left Kana to dwell on what she was going to do.

The guy she guessed she needed to meet soon entered the office and took a seat on his fancy chair.

"I'm Sanmoto Gorozaemon," the extremely obese guy introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kana Ienaga, the pleasure is all mine," she politely replied.

"I heard all sort of things about you, Dr. Ienaga."

She resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What sort of things did you hear about me?" she asked curiously.

"You graduated medical school at a very young age and became a Thoracic Surgeon at the age of 26." Everyone knew this basic information and it seemed to impress them when they found out she is a very young doctor.

"You saved so many lives in a mere two years and everyone in Japan knows who you are. Quite an impressive achievement I have to say." She was Tokyo's best Thoracic Surgeon and had been all over the newspaper once because she saved the Prime Minister of Japan who had a sudden heart failure while giving an important speech.

The twenty-eight years old woman blushed at the compliment. She still wasn't used to being praised.

"What brings you here? A doctor such as yourself can get any job at a different hospital."

"I came here as a substitute." she explained. This hospital had such a shortage of doctors that they needed one immediately. Oddly, it didn't matter what field they were specialized in. "I thought it would be a great experience to work with some mentally ill patients." She smiled.

"It seems like you will be staying here for 2 weeks." he read the paper in his hand. She nodded to confirm it.

He stayed silent for a while then pressed a button that was on speed dial.

"Shin-san, I would like you to accompany Kana Ienaga to her room." he hung up on him immediately after having said that.

A knock on the door was heard."I came to pick up Kana Ienaga." the same lazy voice she had heard outside the hospital made her whip around to face him.

_That was fast._

Her eyes were greeted with a slim, pale man with long, red hair, tied up in a ponytail and sleepy, black eyes.

"Let's go," he said dully.

She quickly bade the president goodbye and let him escort her to the room she would be staying in. They made a few turns before they reached a room that had a '246' sign on it.

"Thank you..." she said to the guy who was walking away.

She shrugged and entered her room. It was small room with a bed on one side, a bathroom next to it, and a kitchen on the other side of the room. She wasn't complaining though since they provided her with a closet full of clothes. She took out a set of pajamas and decided to take a quick shower.

_I'll start my job tomorrow._

She went to bed right after her shower, letting out a content sigh involuntarily when her exhausted body finally relaxed.

_I hope they like me._Was the last thought she had before she let the darkness envelop her peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up early in the morning to start her job by wearing a formal outfit which consisted of a black knee length pencil skirt, white dress shirt tucked in, with a laboratory coat over it and a pair of black pumps.

She locked the door to her room while swallowing the last crumbles of the croissant, which she made, in pleasure. Since she didn't know the hospital well, she guessed that she would have someone introducing the place to her. So while waiting for her escort to come, she took out some papers that were placed on her study desk when she first came in from her coat pocket and flipped through them slowly to make sure she got everything. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she noticed something strange.

_What is this?_

She could ask her questions when she met her escort. As if on cue, her escort came.

"Good morning, Shin-san," she politely greeted one of the few people she knew. He raised his hand while yawning. He seemed not to really care about anything. He just signaled her to follow him and she did.

"I have been meaning to ask, what are these ranks?" she pointed at the paper that had ranks from A to F. "Is it something like their level of difficulties?" she questioned. He entered the elevator with Kana.

"Rank B." the elevator went down when he said that. He then looked at her indifferently. This guy didn't look like the type that took their job seriously and for that she wondered how he got one in here.

"No, dangerousness." she furrowed her eyebrows in concern. She knew some patients could be dangerous but is that really it?

She looked at the paper again and there were fewer names in rank A than all ranks.

**Doctor:**Abe no Seimei

**Rank A:** Hagorome Gitsune, Nura Riku-

She was cut off her thoughts when she realized her escort was way ahead of her. She quickly rushed after him to ask her last question.

"One last question, I promise." he gave a sigh in exasperation.

"What now?" for an escort, he was doing a terrible job.

"There isn't a single name in rank F." she pointed out.

"Ah, that is because Rank F are animals."

What? Animals? What kind of mental hospital had animals? She racked her brain to think if she knew one but she got none.

"We are here." he stood in front of what she thought was a door.

"Only authorized users can use this card." he gave her a card that looked like her ID. "Make sure you don't lose it, especially not to the patients..." his cold eyes made her feel uneasy but she didn't show it. When he thought she understood he gave her advice for her safety.

"If anything happened." he gave her a small bag designed so she could wrap it around her waist. "Don't hesitate to use these against them. Also, there is a large red button for emergency. If you think the situation is out of your control, press it. All the bodyguards in this floor will come to rescue you." with that he left to attend to his matters.

She sighed at how uptight the security in here was. They were treating their patients differently than most hospitals did. She took out one syringe out of the bag he gave her and brought it near her eyesight. It was an anesthetic drug.

The fact she might need these scared her. She couldn't forget the fact she got the 2nd and 3rd highest rank of all. She took out her card and held it within the camera lenses to scan it.

"Access permitted." the door opened for her. She breathed in and out to get herself ready for her job, never forgetting to smile.

Her smile faltered when she heard a glass break accompanied with screams of horror.

"Ao is out of control again!" someone shouted to warn the others to get away.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw someone flying or, should she say, thrown! She quickly regained her composure.

"What is going on?" she managed to catch a woman with long, brown hair and green eyes to tell her.

"You better get out of here." she warned her as she watched a crazy blond wrestling Ao. "Awashima is such an idiot," she muttered after which she sprinted away.

"Emergency situation?" Kana repeated what the guy said earlier, nervously. "I think he meant now." she saw that large button he was talking about just around the corner so dashed toward it but was stopped when a huge guy screaming angrily came in front of her. Out of reflex, she took out a syringe from her bag and shouted. "Someone press the button."

She dodged a punch from him and took the opportunity to stab her syringe on his arm. She pushed down the plunger of the syringe, injecting the drug into him. Much to her surprise, he had enough strength to swing her petite form higher to the ceiling like she weighed nothing and then slam her down brutally.

The air was knocked out of her lungs painfully. She spluttered and coughed, gasping for air. Her sprawled body was aching so much and it only got worse when he stepped on her back causing her to scream against her will. She received another painful blow on her side, sending her flying to the wall.

She fell down with a thud, blood leaking out from both her head and mouth. She couldn't move a single muscle right now.

_I..._

As she slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness, his scream and several heavy footsteps were the last thing she had heard before darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not in any position to be writing a new fanfiction XD but the place is so freaking deserted that I'm afriad by next year it would be dead. So I thought why not write a new one :3 I finished the manga yesterday and decided to do a last minute change with the OCs. Let's not suffer from them XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note**

**Vanell** was kind enough to beta my story! *Cries* she saves a lot of people lives. I would pay you if I could XD Thank you for you hard work!

**QueenDeedee, **I wrote you a long chapter for the extremely long delay :)

Chapter 2

She unconsciously opened both of her eyes, gradually and tiredly, when her brain deemed that she had slept enough. Her vision was very blurry so she blinked a few times till it cleared up. The tropical white ceiling of the room welcomed her sight.

"You're finally awake." her eyes drifted from the dull ceiling to the man sitting beside her. She didn't recall ever meeting him before.

"You've have been unconscious for two days." he smiled so beautifully to her that it made her smile back. His presence itself made her relax and enjoy the peace that surrounded her.

He had a short blond hair with his matching colored eyes and if she looked at him from a different angle she would have detected the dark hair at the back.

"It's good that I was the one who diagnosed and prescribed your medicine. If it was Abe no Seimei-sama it would have turned out horribly wrong..." she frowned, not comprehending what he was saying. Who was sick?

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked her gently, noticing her confusion. She shook her head. She didn't remember anything...

"You were almost killed on your first day of work." he went straight in to the point, not bothering to sugercoat his words.

She promptly sat up when her memories of the other day rushed through her head in a flash.

"Calm down." he pushed her back down to her sheet in worry.

"What happened to me?" she curiously asked, finding it hard to believe that she couldn't remember such a dreadful memory a second ago.

"I don't know." he honestly told her. "But you were in a really bad state when I reached you."

She could tell he couldn't provide her more information on the subject so she steered it to something else.

"What is your name?" she mumbled, realizing that she still didn't know the name of her savior.

"Yanagida." his lips turned into a grin when he noticed she was planning to introduce herself. "I already know your name."

She smiled sheepishly at being caught. Was she that obvious?

"Oh by the way, here." He gave her a plain A4 paper and a pen. "Sanmoto-sama said he will accept your resignation letter if you write it."

She blinked at him in confusion for a good few seconds before she understood what he was implying too. "But I don't want to resign."

Yangida looked so very surprised by her response that he couldn't say anything for a while. "Really... is... but... wow." his incoherent reply made her giggle.

"I'm guessing that many have resigned after they gone through an incident similar to mine." it was a proper reason to quit in her opinion. She almost lost her life for it but she wasn't the type to give up easily. As much as saving her patients is her number one priority, betraying them when they needed her the most is the worst she could do. So even if they harmed her, she would always try her best to make them happy.

"Yes, there were many incidents similar to yours resulting in many doctors resigning because of it. You can now see why we are desperate for doctors." he laughed it off like it was nothing.

She soon joined him even though she wondered if such a matter was worth laughing at. She truly wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took a warm, relaxing head shower while using a vanilla shower gel that they accommodated to wash away all the bad odor her body emitted. It was decided that she would work later after she had cleaned herself. To be completely honest with herself, there was something bothering her ever since she came here. Starting with, why is a thoracic surgeon in a mental hospital? Anyone would be confused by this, really. There're many other employees working in her hospital so why her? Her hospital could have provided a psychiatrist instead of her yet they didn't for some unknown reason. If she had to guess what they could be then she only had three options on why her of all people. First, the headmaster probably wanted to play a sick joke on her. Why would he do that you ask? The only answer she could think of is either boasting or revenge. Being the best wasn't enough for her boss. He wanted her to gain recognition as the best of the _best_. And if it wasn't boasting but revenge, then she could see where he is coming from. She basically snatched the best thoracic surgeon title from his son's hands when he lost that competition against her. His father must have still harboured hostile feelings against her since he wanted her to lose badly.

But if it wasn't any of these two, then what could it be? Sending a complete newbie in this profession was plain absurd. She was starting to think that she came here as a spy. The moment she found out a legal hospital is in such a deserted place, it raised some suspicions. It's even stranger that it has been here for more than a century yet she has never heard of it before. Maybe she was just overreacting. If he wanted her to spy on them he would have at least told her. The last option fell on the one and only annoying guy she has ever met in her entire life, Kiyotsugu. That guy would always pull a ridiculous stunt behind her back all the time. Remembering all the things he put their team through made it legitimate.

She was pulled out of her musings when the bruises on her side stung immensely from the rushing water. Pressing the waterproof button to stop the overflowing water, she walked out of the shower room and grabbed two towels nearby, one to wrap around her body while the other for her hair.

She paced to her wardrobe and pulled out a navy blue skirt and a bice blue dress shirt. She then placed them on her bed before she went back to the bathroom to look for a hair dryer. The search ended rather quickly when she found it in the cabinet. She took out her towel to dry her while looking at herself in the reflection.

Her thoughts once again revolved around this hospital. Did she make the right discussion into coming here? From what she heard, the person who built this was called Nurarihyon, naming the hospital after himself. She had seen pictures of him and in her opinion, he was a very good looking young man but those photos were from a century ago. That guy had probably passed away thus a new head is taking his place. She have also read a booklet full of reports from by the previous doctors that used to work here and all of them said nothing was wrong with this hospital. It was funny, really, especially when she found out that none of them have worked here for more than a month. Not only was it funny but also scary... how is it possible for different kind of doctors to quit within a month? There was no way it could have been a coincidence!

The last part of the report asked a question on why they quit and the answer was always the same, the patients. They were way out of control that they had decided to quit. It was understandable but she couldn't shake it off that one report that was completely different from the rest. A heavy sigh escaped her lips at how that one report out of a hundred affected her so much.

She turned off the dryer after she was done and brushed her hair before tying it. Pushing her worries behind her for now, she strolled out and changed to her neatly placed clothes. A loud growl boomed when her eyes casually fell on an orange. She forgot that she hadn't eaten anything proper since she came here so she urgently made a simple yet tasty cuisine called omelette. When it was done, she munched happily at finally having something to fill her hungry stomach. The quote never lied when it said that food was always there for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She confidently walked to her appointed place feeling like a completely different person. She would be meeting rank C for the first time today and she was a bit scared that she may face the same situation like last time but that didn't stop her from doing her work.

Her confidence shrank drastically with every step she took in the large hallway. The sound of her heels echoing repeatedly didn't help either. Distracting herself by browsing her surroundings curiously even though it looked exactly the same as rank B, she found out two glass door on both of her sides that she didn't notice before.

Although the building outside looked very abandoned, this place was highly advanced in technology from the inside that no one could deny it.

She paused when she reached the plain steel door that was sure to keep out any unwanted visitors and wished she had accepted Yanagida offer to accompany her if only her stupid, stubborn pride hadn't rejected it.

_Pride will always be a problem to humanity_. She thought bitterly.

"Access permitted." she lumbered inside, paranoid.

For the first time since she came, Kana noticed the cuffs on both her patients' hands and legs. She couldn't help but frown. Last time she checked, she went to a mental hospital and not some prison.

They all looked at her like she was an intruder. Their narrowed eyes followed each move she made, making her feel so awkward that she almost wished the floor would swallow her. She cleared her throat to introduce herself since everyone's attention was on her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kana Ienaga and I hope we will get along well." she flashed them one of her famous smiles to appear friendly.

Nothing happened for the next nerve wrecking seconds until a purple haired kid with a large brown teddy bear stopped in front of her. She looked at him curiously, encouraging him to say something with a smile.

He dropped his teddy bear and suddenly hugged her. She was surprised by his actions but nonetheless hugged him back. To her, he was the most adorable kid ever. His visible tears stained her coat but it didn't matter to her since there must be a reason for that. He then wiped his tears off and picked his teddy bear back up before walking off.

"Another victim." a young man wearing a bandanna muttered after he witnessed the scene but Kana didn't catch it because was too busy frowning at what was going on.

The next few minutes went by with her trying to talk to one of them but they all kept their distance and never responded. Her frown deepened over the obvious fact that they were ignoring her on purpose. Did they hate her that much?

_Yosh!_

She used her card to access to the equipment room that she noticed after trying to chat with someone and observed what was inside. There was a lot of equipment that amazed her from a defibrillation to a respiratory therapy and many more. This place wasn't as bad as she thought but this wasn't the time to admire the room.

Picking up a large plastic bowl, she rolled her sleeves up and poured some warm water in it from the sink nearby and then she carried it to where everyone was playing the "silent treatment."

"I will wash your legs for you." she declared, setting the bowl down. "Whoever wants to start first please sit down on this chair." she pointed on the chair in front on her.

No one came. She let out a sigh in exasperation at how this job would be more stressful than performing a surgery. There is a long way to go before she will achieve her goal of getting them to open up to her.

The kid from earlier took a seat shyly and began to fidget with his teddy bear nervously. She instantly smiled when she saw him. He was her favorite out of all rank C so far.

She splashed the water gently on his cold feet and started to do her interrogation.

"What is your name?" his silver eyes were hidden behind his furry teddy bear. The answer didn't come out immediately.

"Shiki..." he whispered, barely opening his mouth because of the sewing that attached both of his lips.

"How old are you?"

"19 years old." her jaw almost dropped when she heard that. He looked younger than he should be. He was so small and fragile that she almost didn't expect it.

"Wow." she accidentally blurted it out.

She continued asking her questions but she never got a response from him after that.

At least he talked to her so that was a good step, unlike the rest where she got nothing from them other than their stares that bore holes in her body. It would be a very long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She barely finished her uncomfortable meeting with rank C without having her self esteem completely destroyed. The difficulty of this job was in a whole new level. She wasn't sure how to feel about meeting the other rank but it's great to have someone accompanying her there for her safety. Her confidence was boosted a lot, knowing they can't harm her.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me, Tamasaburo-san." she met one of the guards that worked in rank B awhile ago and he was told to assist her in case she didn't know what to do.

"You welcome." he smiled. "I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

Kana scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. She thought he was a woman when she first saw him. A very beautiful woman of high status but it turned out she was wrong.

"Access permitted."

She stopped chatting with Tamasaburo when she noticed those handcuffs once again. She desperately wanted to ask him why they were wearing one but settled with keeping her question for later. Her eyes wandered to the huge guy that attacked her last time for no apparent reason. Their eyes met for a second causing her to avert them to the files in her hand in hopes he didn't see her if the odds weren't against her.

**Awashima**

A picture of a blond woman grinning could be seen. Skimming through the documents that were given to her earlier for important details, she found out some interesting things

**Disorder:**Bipolar II

**Anesthetic:**Tegretol

"I'll be injecting these drugs to those assigned people?" she flipped through more flies which had the profiles of some of her other patients.

"It's their time to take their medicine." He was glad that she understood quickly what she needed to do.

She nodded her head in understanding. They all had to take their medicine at a certain time that is why only a few profiling papers were present. She walked to the person that looked exactly like the picture she saw and addressed them.

"Awashima-san?" She smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Kana Ienaga, nice to meet you." She extended her out a hand to shake and the woman in front of her did so ecstatically.

"Nice to meet ya too." she greeted her happily that Kana couldn't help but like her already.

"You know how the procedure goes." the excitement in her diminished instantly at the guard's words but nonetheless, complied. She sat down on the chair that was near the wall and soon enough, the chair attached itself to her body, immobilizing her.

Tamasaburo gave a syringe with names labeled on them to the shocked Kana while patting her back in encouragement. She guessed this was how they did things so she didn't hinder her job any longer.

"Awashima-san, I'll inject the drug now." she gave a gentle warning while preparing to inject it.

Awashima body was shaking slightly from fear. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped it would end quickly.

"Go ahead." she smirked trying to act brave even though she was scared. Remembering the excruciating pain she would feel made her whimper.

"You're acting as if I'm going to kill you." Kana shook her head in disapproval. Were they that afraid of syringe? "It won't hurt." Kana promised but she stopped what she was doing when she saw the pure hatred in her eyes.

"Liar." she muttered but Kana caught it. She felt deeply hurt by their words. She really wouldn't hurt them.

Just when she was about to press down the plunger, Awashima screamed loudly in refusal, startling her enough to drop the item in her hand by accident.

Tamasaburo rolled him eyes at the persistent patients. Taking out a handkerchief from his chest pocket, he tied Awashima's mouth with it to shut her up.

"You bas-" her screams were nothing but helpless muffles now. "Ienaga-san, you can do it."

That brought Kana out of her shock. She shakily went to pick the syringe that spilled a bit by the force but froze when the unmistakable scent of shoe polish hit her nose.

She sniffed the air, trying to identify the familiar drug but suddenly stopped when she realized what it was.

"What is the meaning of this." She picked the syringe up and directed her question to the bodyguard.

"What?" He didn't understand what she was saying.

"This." She pointed a finger at tube.

"This? It's an anesthetic drug." He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Are you lying to me?" she plodded closer to him in suspicion. "This is not an anesthetic drug, in fact I would go as far as to say it's poison." his eyes narrowed slightly when she found out what it actually was.

"W-what? H-how can th-his be?" he stuttered, putting his acting skills to use. It had been a long time since he had the privilege to deceive someone.

She misinterpreted his actions like how he wanted her too. "You knew?" she couldn't believe it. How could he give that to a patient?

He composed himself and pretended he didn't know anything. "What are you talking about? How could it possibly be a poison? Are you making this up Miss Kana?" too bad the game had to end soon or else he would get in trouble. "It is just a prescribed medicine, there is nothing wrong with it and if there is, then what is it?" his face gave nothing away.

He excelled in acting and not even the best actor in Japan could beat him. The situation was on his favor from the very beginning. If she can't prove him wrong now then she can't win. He suppressed a smirk in victory.

Well, two could play this game. "This is Nitrobenzene."

His eyes widened slightly at how accurate she was. A dangerous gaze replaced his mask. How the hell did she find out what it was? Who was this woman?

"Nitrobenzene?" his fake confusion pissed her off. "What's that? What can it do?"

"If Nitrobenzene had prolong exposure, it may cause serious damage to the central nervous system, impair vision, cause liver or kidney damage, anemia and lung irritation." she explained what it can do through gritted teeth. "Inhalation of vapors may induce headache, nausea, fatigue, dizziness, cyanosis, weakness in the arms and legs, and in rare cases may be fatal." Her blood boiled so much with every word she said that her face was starting to be red.

"If this oil is readily absorbed through the skin, it may increase heart rate, cause convulsions or rarely, death." she didn't stop there.

"Ingestion may similarly cause headaches, dizziness, nausea, vomiting and gastrointestinal irritation, loss of sensation or use in limbs and also causes internal bleeding." she felt the urge to throw the syringe at him in anger. How can she not feel angry when her patient almost went through such pain because of her careless mistake?

"You have no proof that this is Nitrobenzene!" he raised his voice at her to show her his disapproval.

She gave a bitter laugh at his fruitless attempt to prove her wrong. A smirk stretched up her face in a sadistic way.

"The proof is the color and odor. The drug that was written was Tegretol and it's white in color." she smiled in satisfaction when his eyes widen further, completely realizing her point. The one she held had a yellowish tint to it.

Sweat started to appear on his face and soon enough, he started to panic. He shook his head repeatedly, denying what she said till the end.

"Y-You are j-just mak-king this up!" he still shook his head as if he was in denial at what she said. Kana pretty much didn't need any more reaction to know that she broke his shell. It was game over. He lost and he knew it.

"Oh really?" she yanked his left hand toward her and looked ready to press the plunger of the syringe on his arm.

"No! Let me go!" He screamed while jerking his hand back, losing his balance at the process. A look of horror was directed at her as if she planned to murder him.

"What's wrong, dear? Isn't this just a harmless drug?" she teased knowing she was breaking him apart.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, covering himself from her predatory eyes.

"It won't kill, I swear." she brought her finger to her lips while looking to the ceiling feigning innocence.

"LIAR! YOU KNOW IT'S NITROBENZENE!" she instantly dropped her facade, knowing she can take actions now that he admitted it.

He shrieked in fear at what she will do to him when she grabbed his collar roughly to face her. "Who was the one that _prescribed _this?" she asked, wanting to know who was responsible for this.

He closed his eyes tightly, finding her very scary. She shook him harshly to answer her when she realized he wouldn't and he took her warning well.

"Abe no Seimei-sama." his voice cracked when he responded. He let out a breath in relief when she let him go.

"Tell him that the next time such mistakes happen, I would report him and believe me, if this hospital didn't do anything about it, to the court we will be." he nodded his head in obedience and stumbled his way out with what remained of his dignity.

After he left, she hung her head low from the guilty she felt. She was so incompetent. How can she let such mistake happen under her watchful eyes? Imagining the amount of pain she would have put them through made the guilt even more unbearable than it already was. She can't face them and pretend nothing happened. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to help them? The one that save them? How should she redeem herself? Beg on her knees for forgiveness?

She let out a shaky breath before slowly turning around, not making any eye contact with anyone. Will they forgive her for it? They needed to know that she was truly sorry.

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed down 90 degree to show them how sincere she was. "Please forgive me!" she pleaded and secretly took a peek on how well they were receiving her apology, just to find Awashima's crying face instead.

A somber expression replaced her curious one while she stood there awkwardly, regretting her actions with every tear that dropped. She wouldn't forgive herself either if she was her. Such mistakes shouldn't be tolerated, especially if it cost someone else life.

"It hurts..." she stifled a sob while staring at Kana hopelessly.

Kana immediately rushed toward her and unbuckled the straps that were holding her back. "Where does it hurt?" she examined the young woman body worriedly.

"Awashima! Are you okay?" a brunette woman rushed toward the blond in agitation. Kana remembered her as the person who told her to get out when she first came.

"Kejoro..." Awashima embraced her as she held her tears back, remembering the pain like it was yesterday. It was very hard to pretend she was okay when she's not.

"That's so unlike you..." the woman named Kejoro hugged her back in comfort. "I know it hurts." a look of reminiscence passed her face. All of them went through it many times before and it truly did hurt.

Everyone started to gather around the blond woman and was eyeing Kana strangely.

Kana gulped inaudible, knowing very well what kind of look they were giving her. The accusing eyes that silently spoke of her deeds. She didn't mean it...

She kneed down on her knees, digging her teeth on her lips while firmly grasping her skirt. "I'm really sorry, Awashima-san! Please forgive me." she closed her eyes tightly and continued to beg for forgiveness.

A laugh of delight interrupted her apology. She opened both of her eyes in perplexity. The bipolar woman was laughing while wiping away her salty tears because it was so humorous. Eventually, everyone join except Kana. She didn't know what was so funny.

It seem like Kejoro noticed her confusion because she talked about it. "We're really sorry, you probably don't even know why we are laughing." Kana nodded to confirm her words.

"It's the first time we meet a doctor like you." Awashima replied, finally calming down. "Usually, most would listen to him yet you owned that guy." she had a look of admiration on her face, remembering how the fight went.

"What are you saying? That guy wanted to hurt you! Of course I would care!" multiple gasps of shock rung in unison.

"Wow... are you okay?" Awashima placed a hand on her forehead to check if she was sick.

"I'm a bit dizzy…" she admitted. "But that doesn't affect what I'm trying to say." she swatted away her hand.

"Someone cares about us..." a man with a large plate hat muttered experiencing a foreign feeling in his heart that he didn't recognize. Everyone was silent in agreement.

"Why are you guys acting as if I'm not supposed to care." she pouted at their behavior.

"Don't mind them." The ponytailed woman told her. "We were just surprised by your kindness..."

Kana raised an eyebrow at her. A small gesture of kindness was nothing! What kind of life did they lead to believe?

"Listen, if anything happened to you guys I would be extremely worried, okay? I don't want anyone to hurt you." she wanted to make sure her point went to the core of their brain.

They stared at her in silence until someone spoke. "I feel like my heart is pleased... what does that mean?" Kana remembered seeing his picture in the papers. She looked them over once again and found out his name was Kappa.

"Kappa-san, I think what you experience is happiness." her mood dampened a bit by his revelation of not knowing how happiness feel.

"Happiness...? Does it feel this good." his words affected her more than he knew. She smiled and nodded her head, believing her voice would betray her real emotions.

He had a thoughtful look on his face before he gave a small smile to her in return.

"I think you should leave Kana-chan!" Awashima perked up after seeing the exhausted brunette.

Kana took a glance at the clock, becoming aware of the time she still have. "I'm not allowed to leave yet." she argued.

The others pretty much forced her to leave, insisting she was sick even when she lied to them by telling them she was okay. They finally won her over by bargaining with her a promise of talking to her tomorrow when she visited them. They didn't know how glad she was to know that they welcomed her now.

"If that guy ever bothers you again, tell me, I'll beat him up for you." they all chuckled at her, clearly not believing her words.

"Bye." she waved them goodbye happily, feeling like a load of weight lifted off her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She crawled onto her bed with severe headache and dizziness. Even though she didn't inhale a large quantity of nitrobenzene, it still affected her. Good thing that small robot cleaned that spot when she was there.

That oil... she wanted to believe they were innocent, that it was just a mistake but she knew it wasn't. How can someone make the same mistake over and over again? The other syringes were also filled with it, proving them guilty of charge.

She never thought that her knowledge of drugs was useful until she used that ability many times before. It was a hidden profession that was honed by Natsumi Torii, their team best Anesthetist. She pestered her about learning it till she did. Kana laughed slightly remembering how she would sneak out from their practice when she was still in medical school but Natsumi always caught her red handed. She didn't know how she found out where she hid.

She shook her head at her childish behavior, feeling her eye lids become heavy. Those good memories made her miss her friends so much. She vowed to take her friends out on a trip when she gets back home. Sleep crept up on her as the smile on her face never left. She welcomed those happy memories gladly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classic melody coming from a violin played on the background of the dim and chilly room. A man inside took a sip of his refined wine when a rapid knock on the door shattered the mood the music tried to make.

"Come in." he invited whoever outside in while continuing playing chess with himself.

"Tamasaburo reporting..." the cross dresser came in after his terrible meeting with the thoracic surgeon. "The injection failed miserably, Abe no Seimei-sama" he bowed his head in shame.

The long blond haired man didn't send him a glance, too engrossed with playing chess to out beat himself.

"How did you fail?" the black pawn knocked the white one off.

"She found out that it was poison." the guy winced at the torture he would go through because of his failure.

"Hmm? Anesthetists?" he always seemed to favor the black color when he was playing that is why the black piece would always win against the white.

"No... thoracic surgeon..." he hesitantly replied.

He finally stopped playing to spare a glance at the guard. "Thoracic surgeon?" he raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "How did she find out what it is then?" not everyone can tell what type of medicine they are drinking just like that.

"The color." Seimei didn't say anything for a minute, contemplating on how she knew from the color too.

"She told me to relay a message to you." Tamasaburo broke into cold sweats at being cornered by two dangerous people. He wondered: which of the two would do him more harm? When he thought about it, it was definitely this man.

"What is it?" there seem to be amusement in his tone but he wasn't too sure.

"She said, next time such mistakes happen she will report you..." a humorously laugh rang in his ears unpleasantly.

"She is so interesting." he acknowledged her."Prepare plan C then."

"Are you sure? Only 5 people have gone through it..." he fidget with hands nervously.

"You can leave." that was his cue to start.

Tamasaburo bowed a bit in respect before getting out, anxiously. When the door closed, Nue stared at the knocked white pawn. The black pawn was supposed to knock the white one but for some reason there was something wrong. A mishap on his part which rarely happened. He picked it up and knocked the black pawn instead. They were equal now.

Seimei smirked at finding a new challenge. It was good to have someone play with him instead of making it a boring one sided game.

"Your turn." the ghost appearance of hers motivated him to make his move.

Instead of using another pawn, he used a knight to take out her pawn to represent his next move.

"Now, how will you take this?" he asked the nonexistent woman.

It was hard to predict who would win. Would he dispose of her like the rest? Or would she dispose of him first? The winner will be the decided when the king died. When _checkmate_ happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And we are done! FINALLY! I'm so glad **Vanell** is here to save me because this chapter was hell for me :( she also demanded it thus it is here sooner than it should be LOL

**Q&A section**

**Q:** Why is she using the umbrella as a cane when it's raining?

**A:** It makes her seem badass ... Just kidding.

**Fun fact:** Using an umbrella during a thunderstorm increases the chance of getting struck by a lightening.

**Q:** I still don't understand the Hospital's system, will you explain more?

**A:** I thought I explained enough actually xD but don't worry, you will find out more about the ranking in the future chapters.

**Q:** When will we see Rikuo? (I believe I'll see this xD)

**A:** Soon. Probably in the next chapter or the one after that.

The reason why Kana is badass in this chapter is because of **Vanell-chan!** She helped me in identifying the drug even though she didn't know it was for this chapter. My life savior *throws hearts to her*

I'll try to update sooner next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note**

Finally it's HERE! This extremely long chapter is for **Fei-chan**! I guess I'm the only one here who likes short chappies? This chapter came sooner thanks to **Vanell** LOL Without further adieu, leggo.

Chapter 3

"You really are a strange doctor."

She squinted with her eyes as if trying to see through the spread deck of cards before she used both her index and middle finger to swipe the card smoothly through the edge of the white, flat surface.

"It's my first time meeting someone like you."

She flipped the card out to see what she got. It was the 9 of spades. She then laid it neatly on the table and once again repeated the cycle.

"Exposing your terrible dancing skills out of nowhere."

She flipped the card to see another spade card. This time it was number 8.

"Your choice of music was amusing to say the least."

She picked the last card, full of expectations, towards it. "I have a good feeling about this card," she told the young kid that was seated in front of her even though she had no idea what it meant.

"What was it again? Oh my cat?"

That was the last straw. Kana have been trying so hard to ignore him but she could no longer do that. "It was oh my god, Itaku-san," she corrected it with a vein popping out of her head.

How did this happen? Oh yeah, it all started when she first came to rank C for work. Apparently, all of them have heard the rumor of the great, great, great savior of the universe that defeated the cross dresser monster. It caused everyone to like her although she believed some parts were highly exaggerated.

"It didn't sound Japanese at all though." A victorious smirk could be seen when she finally responded to him.

"Because it wasn't!" She rolled her eyes at him and went back to flipping her last card. She had some strange luck in getting the spade three times in a row. This time she got the Ace. "Don't talk, you might jinx my future." She raised her hand while rotating it to a stop sign to emphasize that he needed to shut up.

He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and proceeded to glance at the cards she picked over her shoulder. He wanted to remark about what kind of future she will get but was silenced when he noticed the sewed-mouth kid's facial expression. A grim line formed on his lips.

"So what does my future tell you?" she asked with overwhelming excitement.

Itaku backed away and took a seat on the right side of the round table. Elbow on the surface, he leaned on his palm with a faraway look on his face although he was listening intently to what he would say.

"A tear shall drop with a weight greater than regret. A sin will be committed with her as witness. The existence of a certain creature would be exposed. Someone will forever sleep with acknowledgment. Misery and anguish that swam in her eyes would be replaced with pain and fright as the situation dawns on her. A battle between two creatures will ensure one last breath."

Kana titled their head in confusion. "What does that mean?" she leaned forward eagerly, wanting to know more.

Shiki's grip on his teddy bear tightened. He looked extremely uncomfortable with her question. "Just leave him alone. He is not allowed to explain what he means since it will go against the rule of fortune telling." Itaku quickly lied for the young boy in hopes she won't press further. Shiki was a very sensitive kid when it comes to bad news so he would end up not explaining it to the victim about.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, Shiki, I didn't know," she apologized kindly which made him even sadder than he should be. "But... can the future change?" Her impassive expression told tales about what was going through her head.

"Yes..."

"Well, that's good to hear!" she went back to her happy and bubbly personality.

"Kana-onee-sama!" another young kid with pink hair exclaimed when he saw her finish having her future told. "You promised you will tell me a story!" he grinned at her cutely, tugging her coat to tag along.

"Wait a minute, Ariyuki."she ruffled his hair affectionately while he pouted at the mess she did and turned to look at Shiki. "Want to join?" she extended her at him to take. He contemplated whether or not he should before he hesitantly took it.

She pulled the timid boy toward her with a smile. He hung his head, not wanting to be overwhelmed by her happy aura.

**Shiki**

**Anti-sociable**

"Itaku-san, do..." she trailed off when she found out he was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?" she muttered and then lead the children with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then..."

The slight trembling that emitted from the kid's body were becoming worse by the minute when their eyes adjusted to the darkness. They would frantically look around in case a ghost may appear all of a sudden.

"BOO!" with her excellent timing skills, she managed to make a scary face promptly when she lit up the flashlight in her hand.

The screams of terror caused Kana to laugh so hard that her side hurt. She couldn't stop giggling when they were hugging each other comically. The men that decided to listen to her story a while ago shook their head at her lame attempt. They regretted the minutes they wasted on it.

Kana wiped a tear that were on the corner of her eyes. "That was so funny."

The children weren't amused though, in fact, one of them started to cry. Her smile instantly dropped. "I'm so sorry!" She flapped her hand around in panic on what she should do.

"It's okay," the sensitive kid mumbled.

She kneeled down and patted his head warmly with an apologetic smile. The brunette then cast her worried look to the pink haired one. He just grinned innocently at her as if he wasn't scared a second ago.

"That was such a interesting story." she turned around to view a man with black hair and large, pitch, black iris. She assumed he was the one that talked to her.

"Thanks, and you are?" she asked for his identity and he gave her his easily. "Encho." he smiled kindly at her and she responded with a smile of her own.

"Tell us a story, Encho-san!" Ariyuki once again exclaimed like the kid he was, about a story.

Kana smiled in relief that she didn't have to create another story at the moment and dumped her responsibility on him. "Yes, tell us some if you don't mind?" she encouraged and cheered inwardly when he agreed.

"I'll be telling you a tale about Otome Yamabuki." something clicked in her mind at the oddly, familiar name but she couldn't remember where had she heard it before.

She got no time to dwell on it when the two grabbed each of her arms and pulled her down with them to sit. Linking her arms with them, she nodded her head for the guy to start.

"This tale is based on a true story of someone who used to work here." The brunette was now intrigued by it. She had always wanted to hear something about a previous doctor.

_About four decades ago, there was a young doctor by the name of Otome Yamabuki that was said her beauty was exotic. She was an elegant woman of higher status that have learned etiquette and would go as far as to teach others so. A kind woman that everyone loved and cared for. Her love for children was amongst all but, ever since she came to this hospital, she fell in love with a young man. An intelligent, handsome, rich man that loved her back but one day, she suddenly disappeared. Some said she died because of an illness while some said she was revived as a wicked woman that heartlessly killed humans for her baby._

"Well, that is creepy." When he said he would tell her a story she didn't expect that! "If she disappeared four decades ago, I believe she's either dead or an old woman," she explained her theories.

"What?" Ariyuki crossed his arm and puffed his small cheeks out to express his disapproval. "She didn't disappear! I saw with my own two eyes what happened to her. She is still alive and beautiful."

_Abe no Ariyuki_

_Delusional._

She had been observing everyone behavior since she first came in and had decided to make a list in her mind on what category they fall in. And Ariyuki was one of them. He had told her stories of how he had lived his life for more than a decade ago... so when she asked him how old is he, he claimed to be older than forty! He believed he was something he wasn't. That is why he fell in that category although she wasn't sure if there was such a strange disorder as his.

She looked at him in pity before she agreed with him. "Yeah…I'm sure she is alive." she forced a smile on her face in assurance.

The sound of something falling and two people arguing reached her ears. She whipped her head around to see what was going on and what she saw shocked her.

"I-Itaku-san h-have a twin-n?" she stuttered at the revelation. In a distance, two men that were identical were pushing each other. The only difference you can tell between them is that one wore bandana while the other didn't. Noticing the emergency in the situation, she quickly rushed toward them.

"You bastard!" the one without a bandana punched the other and wrapped his steel chains that were attached to his handcuff around his neck and started choking him.

"Stop!" she shouted but her words were futile.

Itaku struggled to pull the chain away from his neck but it proved to be difficult so instead, he raised his right flexible leg to his right shoulder, slamming the tip of his foot at the other guy face.

She watched as the guy stumbled from the hit, losing his grip on his chain.

"Stop it, you two!" she got in between them, hands spread to stop them. Her gaze hardened in case one of the made any sudden movement.

Itaku's lookalike flipped his hair out of his eyes furiously at the interruption and then stomped his way out. She exchanged her gaze to the other only to find him missing once again. She sighed at not understanding what happened. Her eyes casually fell on the machine that was cleaning a mess.

_Is that a sandwich on the floor? _She curiously thought, but didn't get to catch a glimpse of it once more because the machine wiped it out completely.

"These two are always causing troubles." a short, old man caught her attention instead.

"Did you see what happened?" she approached him, with her hands inside her coat pockets. "Do you know why these two brothers were fighting?"

"Brothers?" he guffawed at what she said while the doctor stared at him in confusion.

"They are not related."

"What do you mean they are not related?" She cast him an incredulous look, doubting what he said.

"It means they are not related in blood at all, my dear," he explained, amusedly.

"Are you sure? They look like the exact same copy," she said in disbelief. The old man nodded his head in absolute agreement. "I also thought the same but after I found out why... I guess it's understandable."

Kana gave him a questioning look but it was dismissed after what she heard next.

"They tend to fight a lot because they have different beliefs. Itaku thinks everything is training while Taku," he didn't complete finishing his sentence because Kana sweatdropped at the name.

_Even their name sound similar!_

"Wants to get out of here which is impossible in my opinion," he explained.

"Why is it impossible?" Kana inquired. She couldn't understand this. If they are seeking help, they won't stay forever here!

"... Don't ask." A grave look overshadowed his previous one, leaving Kana unable to get an answer if it meant using force. There is more to the situation than what meets the eye. "I still don't understand why they would fight over that. They have nothing in common to fight over!" putting that aside, their fighting was still not comprehensible.

"Itaku thinks that Taku is trying to run away if he left. In his opinion he finds his actions that of a weak and coward person so Taku hate his guts and want to prove him wrong," he helped elaborating their way of thinking.

"Oh..." she understood now why they fought and she disapproved of it."Thank you so much for explaining it to me... Sir?"

"Nu- call me Rihyon."

She nodded and bowed to him in respect before waving goodbye to the kind man, proceeding to search for them to help solve their problem.

_Where could they be?_

She accidentally fell down on the floor when her leg bumped on the small robot that she didn't see. She eyed the white machine embarrassedly. The top black cover seemed to be its head because she can faintly see the camera inside when suddenly it got out a warm sandwich from it's stomach and extended it to her. She looked around curiously to see if that sandwich was hers or someone else, and when she confirmed that it was indeed hers, she took it and thanked the machine that moved away to clean more.

_How cute and random_, she thought and was about to open the wrapped sandwich to eat when she finally saw the person she was looking for. The doctor ran up to the man that sat on the floor to catch him before he get away from her.

"Taku-chan," she pushed his shoulder down when she saw his attempt to get away. "You can't escape now," she playfully said that when she saw his defeated look.

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded sharply.

"No bandana."She pointed a finger at his head "Besides, I have all my patients profile." He stayed wordless after that but she didn't mind it.

The brunette slid down next to him and regarded his pained expression. "Want to tell me what is wrong with you? I'll lend you my ear if you want," she offered quietly.

It was silence for a while with them trying to get used to each other presence until he spoke. "I have a family waiting for me back home," he whispered so softly that she almost wouldn't hear it if she wasn't next to him. She didn't say anything. She was just waiting for him to talk by himself.

"We were a really poor family. I had a beautiful wife that stuck with me through thick and thin," there was a farewell smile on his face at the memory. "And I had a five year old son," the smile fell down promptly at the reminisce memory.

"I have been here for five years so he probably is ten by now." The face of a father that lost his son was what she saw. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. I couldn't work to earn money to give my family a decent meal." His face twisted to that of a discomfited one.

"I bet they hate me now." the resignation in his tone made Kana shake her head in disagree.

"I'm sure they don't hate you," she whispered that gently as if she can't say it out loud.

"They do... I left my family behind in a disgusting way. That day I asked my wife for divorce because of money but she refused too. I shouted at her for keeping me busy in living that pathetic life. I blamed her for making our family poor and I even abandoned my son for money. I told them that I won't come back..." he looked like he was at the brink of crying.

"They held me back, begging me to stay but I didn't... I ran away." The tears in his eyes slide down his face after he blinked.

She rubbed his back smoothly. "How can I go back home after everything I did?" he choked the words out and grabbed his cheeks. "I don't even look the same anymore."

Sadness enveloped her as she realized how tough it must have been for someone who was poor.

He hid his face in shame with his hands. He always thought crying was for the weak yet here he was, crying in front of a total stranger, "I'm such horrible husband and father." he choked.

"Now, now, you just need to get out of here, right?" he looked at her in surprise. "Go back home and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure your family misses you," she advised but then realized how stupid her words were. "And if they didn't, you have to work for it!" She declared it like a soldier with experience.

"Am I not right?" she smiled while he nodded his head with tearful eyes. "I'm sure you can do it." She slapped his back enough to make all the tears go dry.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" he rubbed his back harshly to ease the pain.

"It's my way of telling you that I support you." she stuck her tongue out mischievously when the actual reason was she didn't want to see him cry anymore. It hurt to know she can't do anything but listen.

"Hey, want a sandwich?" she took out that sandwich earlier to his face. "You guys were fighting over this weren't you?" she tsked in disappointment when she realized what actually happened. Itaku must have somehow caused Taku to trip that sandwich he wanted to eat, and because they had bad blood from the very beginning, it must have led to a fight.

"I won't take no as an answer. If you want to get out of here sooner you need the energy." She tried to open it so the smell of it might tempt him to take it.

"It's not my fault that we get to eat one meal in a day," he took it slowly and browsed in suspicion but Kana basically shoved it inside his mouth.

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything. All what she said was a mere guess. It almost saddening to know that especially since she found out that they only ate one meal a day. They need to eat three proper meals each day not one. There was something wrong with this system but what could she do about it? She won't stay here forever.

"Is it good? Give me some." She grabbed it forcefully and took a bite. "Hmm it's so delicious!" she exclaimed loudly with a thumbs up to emphasize it while he looked at her oddly.

"You are really shameless," she chuckled at him. He reminded her of Itaku so much.

"But do you really think I'll get out of here?" he have a unreadable expression.

She nodded her head ecstatically. A ghostly smile appeared on his face when he found someone who believed in him so he should put his plan to use.

"Thanks." He regained his confidence with her words.

"For what?" Kana asked confusedly. She didn't do anything to have him say that.

"For everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She restlessly tossed and turned around on her bed in hopes she could get a wink of sleep. Her worries was overwhelming her thoughts that she couldn't get them out of her head. The words Shiki told her earlier echoed in her head repeatedly and irritatingly. She groaned loudly in defeat. Getting out of her warm futon, she paced to the bathroom and decided to wash her face. A sigh escaped her lips when her thoughts revolved around his words once again.

_Someone's going to die..._

She thought bitterly, wondering if there was a way to stop it. If only she could get out to have some fresh air... she wouldn't be this stressed about it. Coming to a conclusion of visiting her patients this late, she took her signature coat with her to wear on her pink pajamas and left after she wore her high heel.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to visit them this late at night but she could only try. Entering rank C reluctantly, she expected to be greeted by the pitch black room. Taking out the mini flashlight from this evening from her pocket, she continued to walk further in, ignoring the eerie vibes the dark room was giving her. Upon the sight of the other door at the end, she stopped walking and tried to see if she was authorized to enter this room. She cheered inwardly when the door opened for her. Her curiosity was killing her on what's inside when she saw this door earlier although she have a pretty good guess on what it is. Much to her assurance, it indeed was. This was the place where her patients slept in but with a twist she didn't see it coming. A multiple glass room stuck together on both sides where everyone could see what they were doing inside. It screamed 'no privacy' to her.

She passed through one room with a bed and nothing else. There was a door on the end which, she assumed, was the bathroom. She could be wrong though but the place was empty so maybe the person who lived here got inside? She continued her walk to the room right next to it and it was the same. Empty, except the door was opened in this one, exposing what was indeed a bathroom.

_What is going on?_ She searched around for someone she knew but they were all empty. _Did no one live here? _She managed to catch Shiki walking out of his room, making her sigh in relief and jogged toward him.

"Shiki!" she waved happily at him but he averted his eyes somewhere else. "Where is everybody?" she stopped and bent down to his height to speak to him on the same level.

"They are watching a game." he muttered.

She blinked but then smiled at him. "What kind of game are they watching? I want to join!"

He pointed a finger at a staircase that went down. "Everyone is watching a game called Kogk."Kogk? She rummed her head to figure out if she have ever heard of it before but nothing came to mind.

"Why aren't you with them?" she asked curiously, observing the young kid critically.

"I don't like it," she frowned. She wanted him to have friends and play with everyone. "Can you accompanying me there then? I want to know where everyone is gathering." He nodded, so she took his hand with hers and tugged him along.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," she laughed at his stiff composure but then noticed that he is more comfortable around her than before which made her happy.

They emerged at a place that made Kana's jaw drop a bit from shock. She could have swore that the FIFA world cup was in Brazil and not here. There was a large stadium in the middle where several of people surrounding it were sitting and chatting together at something. Where they going to play soccer?

"I'll go now..." the kid whispered but she was persistent about it."You sure you don't want to watch with me?" she asked but much to her disappointment he nodded.

"Bye then," she waved and glanced back at the stadium. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the iron surface.

_I guess it's not soccer._

"Kana-chan!" that took her out of her momentary gaze. "A-Awash-hima-san?" rank B was here too?

She gestured her to come and sit with them and Kana did. "I didn't know you guys were here."A feeling of excitement rose in her.

"We didn't know you were allowed too!" Kejoro, beside Awashima agreed.

Kana took a sit and asked excitedly, "How many ranks are here?" seeing the amount of people that were present, it didn't look like one rank was here at all.

"You don't know?" they eyed her strangely but nonetheless Kejoro answered. "All ranks. From A to E."

Kana nodded her head in understanding before the lights dramatically darken, indicating the game will begin.

A guy that had a long, black hair behind her seemed to be excited about something to talk about it. "It has been a long time since we saw Rikuo-sama." The others agreed.

"We should thank that idiot for sacrificing himself for that." Ao ate popcorn eagerly.

A loud booming voice declared the beginning of the game. "Nura Rikuo vs Taku."

Nura Rikuo? The name was oddly familiar but she brushed it off when she saw everyone cheering for Rikuo with the words of how much they bet money on him. She frowned. There wasn't a single person on Taku side so instead she secretly cheered for him even though she had no idea what kind of game they will be playing.

From the glass window, there was some television screen attached to it for the people to get more than one angle of what would unfold.

"If I killed you, I would win." Taku clenched his fist tightly, preparing himself by warming up a bit.

"I would like to see you try." Rikuo smirked, not at all fazed by his words.

Kana was captivated by the other guy looks. Those narrow, ruby eyes and hair that defies gravity sideways. She wondered if he used all his hair gel to make it look that way. He was fascinating but in an abnormal way. She snapped out of it when he started to move.

It started out as a combat battle, one that amazed her. They way they fought was that of an expert stunt man.

They both suddenly backed away and soon enough they did a parkour on the wall which she had personally never seen before and doubted it even existed! They were literally running on the very window she was looking at, like gravity didn't even exist. Whoever was doing the stunt wire rigging behind the scene was truly an expert.

They both jumped halfway through to fight with each other. Taku did a back flip in the air and then extended his leg out enough to kick Rikuo on the stomach, sending him flying back to where he was. Rikuo twisted himself expertly to land on the window on his feet first and then blasted himself back like a rocket, grabbing Taku's leg quickly before he regained his position and with inhuman strength, he threw him down enough for an explosive sound to linger in the air. The iron he threw Taku in had a huge dent in it. Rikuo landed gracefully down with a smirk on his face.

All that happened in a matter of few seconds. She had never seen such a live action fight before. It amazed her how realistic the fight seemed to her. She couldn't help but gape when she saw Taku's appearance change to that of an animal. What in the world was going on?

They both once again fought. Taku performed a round kick hoping to achieve his goal of bursting his head off but Rikuo blocked it with his hand, the smirk still etched to his face. With his other hand, he held his leg in a tight grip and twisted it to his side while Taku reacted quickly by swing his other leg to his head which was avoided with a duck. Rikuo then elbowed the crus of his leg hard and seized the ankle tightly before swinging him down, in a pattern of left and right like he weighted nothing.

The animalistic guy managed to free himself from his gasp and retreated back to breathe some air.

Taku took out his sickles and threw them at Rikuo like a boomerang. Rikuo was ready to catch them, finding the fight very simple until he realized something odd. An explosion occurred, causing Kana to stand up from her seat in surprise, blocking the view for the other audience behind her. They complained to her to sit down but she ignored them. That explosion was not fake! It was real. She was one hundred percent sure that no one would survive it. He had nowhere to run. Waiting for the smoke to clear she finally caught on that no one was there.

_Where did he go?_

She glanced at Taku and saw him smirk in victory.

"I know that won't kill you but you are finally taking me seriously, Nura Rikuo."

Rikuo, suddenly started to appear in a different positions, dusting himself off from the dust. "You and Itaku have a similar fighting style so I let down my guard a bit." He looked at his burnt, edge sleeve in shame.

"I guess playing around isn't your style, I presume? Don't regret it when I kill you." He tugged at his shirt to fix it and then disappeared.

Kana choked at what she saw and couldn't help but utter, "How the hell can he do that?" she looked around in hopes to find someone playing tricks behind the scene.

"What are you talking about?" the guy who sat in front of her stood up. "He is a yokai, of course he can do that." He rolled his eyes but the brunette didn't listen to what he said at all, no, she was too busy bluntly staring at his floating head.

"Wha..." she fell down in disbelief at what she saw and pointed an accusing finger at his neck. There were some unspoken words but he understood them completely since he always got this reaction.

"It's not fake." As if to elaborate, Kejoro knocked his head off, catching both the man and woman off guard as his head rolled down. Her voice was hitched in her throat so that she couldn't scream in horror while he, on the other hand looked annoyed at being used again.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"So Kana-chan can witness it." She had a teasing smile on her face before it was replaced by a frown. "But I thought she knew that since she found out about this secret underground." She later shrugged those thoughts off when she realized any normal being would be shocked after seeing his head floating.

Her awed expression turned into a curious one. She poked his cheek to testify if he is truly alive but he stared at her angrily. "Yup, he's real." Although he was real, she couldn't get over it quickly.

The screams of terror rang in the stadium disturbingly and it never stopped. That made her remember the match that was going on but to her horror, blood splattered irregularly around the area. For a doctor who spent years performing surgery, seeing blood was fine but what made this scene disturbing was the way the predator shoved his hand inside his wounds and was pulling the insides out with extreme pleasure. It made her sick to the stomach.

"This isn't acting, is it?" she asked, when reality hit her like a slap in the face.

Awashima pondered on whether she should tell her or not but did anyway. The woman will eventually find out so it should be fine. "No..."

"STOP! STOP!" the pain and misery swirling in his eyes were terrifyingly haunting. "I forfeit! I quit!"

Soon enough, she found herself shouting at him to stop but he didn't. Everyone looked at her like what she said was really strange. Like she was the outcast of this group and what they are seeing is perfectly normal.

"Why isn't he stopping! The guy already admitted defeat!" she shouted at Awashima for an answer.

The woman eyed her in a perplexed manner. "The game only has one rule and it is Kogk!" she said like it was obvious.

"What is Kogk?" she frustrated shouted. Awashima cringed back in fear. The woman was not in her right mind. "It's..."

Kana watched as her lips formed the words that brought thrills of fear down her spine. Her eyes widened significantly as she felt like a brick hit her hard on the head. She only snapped out of it when the screams of dread echoed in her head. Frozen by fear for a few seconds, she broke out in a run after she regained the ability to move.

_"A sin will be committed with her as a witness."_

He meant this now!

_"But... can the future change?"_

_"Yes... it can."_

She shakily ran downstairs to the metal door she saw further ahead on her right. Praying to god that she would be able to enter or she may do something she may regret later.

_"Kogk stands for kill or get killed."_

She took out her card in extreme anxiety that she accidentally dropped it in her attempt. Picking it up immediately, she nervously held it up with a wish full of hope that it may open and just her luck, it did. The moment it parted, she sprinted toward the far away duo in exasperation.

"Any last words?" a sinister smile was engraved on Rikuo's face while his hand caressed his chest lovingly with the intentions of taking his heart out.

"I'm sorry!" the tears fell from his eyes in regret. He wanted to go back home and the only solution was to kill Rikuo. That's what _they_ told him.

"No!" she shouted as everything went incredible slow in her eyes. Her adrenaline was pumping fear and panic throughout her body while her brain worked ten times faster than usual with the thought of a way out. She thrust her right leg forward, taking her heel off and had her right hand seize it immediately while rotating around. She then took on an elite pitcher pose and threw the heel with extreme accuracy at Rikuo's hand, who extracted it at the sense of danger.

Her cool moment didn't last long though, it only went downhill when she once again tried to do it but instead of catching the other heel, she accidentally swatted it away like fly. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. Well, not every battle ended up flawlessly epic but it didn't matter to her since she had enough time to get herself in between of Rikuo and Taku with her hands spread wide in defense for her patient. She panted in exhaustion, leaving her at loss of words.

"Move," he sternly said, very annoyed with her interruption.

"No," she confidently replied back. Her words provoked him to grab her by her neck and hold her high in the air to the point her feet no longer touched the ground. She needed to know her place.

"I said move." He hated repeating himself twice. She was too busy struggling to breathe to answer him.

"I'll spare your life if you beg for it," he said disinterestedly, loosening his grip a bit for her to answer.

He already knew she will do what he will say. Those kinds of people were really boring and pathetic. No one ever dared to challenge him once which ruined his fun every time but much to his complete amusement, she was different.

She looked at him with those big, brown, daring eyes as she replied back. "No. Over my dead pink pajamas." She even had the guts to mock him in this life and death situation.

"I would never beg from a disgusting human being such as you." She spat at him angrily.

She was interesting, alright. He let her go and watched her in pure hunger as she coughed and inhaled for air to fulfill her lungs. "I'll spare his life in return." She looked at him expectantly at what he will say.

"For your life," her lips formed a grim line in seriousness. He had a family to go back too. A son, a wife... while she also has a family that expects her home, her friends to happily welcome her back and a partner that she will marry soon after she ends things here. Was it truly worth risking her life for him? One would ask.

Without delay, she replied, "You are free to gruesomely kill this body of mine." She lived to save people's lives and she wouldn't hesitate to give her life in exchange for another.

Rikuo smiled, very satisfied with her response. He hated it when no one would compete with him properly.

He disappeared suddenly and then she saw him at a far off distance with a sword in his hand. He positioned it to her direction and started to walk, then jog before he went too fast for anyone to follow him. Kana closed her eyes shut and waited for the blow in fright. But blow never came. She pried open one of her eyes unwillingly and saw the old man from earlier holding the young man back with a sword of his own.

"Rihyon-san!" she gasped in shock at the unexpected turn of event.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously at the familiar face. "Gramps, get out of the way," he harshly gritted the words out, forcefully pushing him back but the old man was stronger than he looked.

"Stop it right this instant, Rikuo." The fearless eye softened when his grandson complied with a scoff.

Kana breathed out a sigh in relief finally letting her knees gave out on her. She was saved thanks to this old man. The fact that he could stop such a powerful person was beyond her. She had no idea what kind of strength he possessed and would rather not know.

She quickly pushed herself around at the injured Taku and worriedly supervised his wounds. At least he was alive. The guy's state brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm so glad you are fine." she freely let them fall while smiling in relief at him. He smiled back in pain.

"Thank y-" a gun firing was heard.

Kana tearful eyes widen when Taku body fell sideways lifelessly. She blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what she just saw. Her mouth completely lost its ability to speak. The blood leaking out from his head profusely broke her out of it and she shakily grabbed his hand to check his pulse. He was dead. She couldn't find any heartbeat that indicated that he was alive. She turned her head around and looked at Rikuo with absolute craziness in her eyes but his eyesight was focused at someone else which she followed. A long blond haired man that stood tall was holding a gun in his hand that showed subtle amount of smoke on the muzzle. He was the captor.

She unstably stood up and gave him a demanding look. He brushed it off with the words that disgust her. "Letting him live is against the rule."

The inhumanity his words left off made her lose her mind. The area was very quiet. No one was cheering, no one even uttered a word. They just watched with absolute silence. Everyone expected her to leave it at that since Nue was not someone to mess with but no, she didn't. Everyone gasped in shock at the scene that played in front of them. The loud slapping sound echoed in the stadium satisfyingly.

"You disgusting, inhumane, criminal, despicable, monster!" She blinked her tears dry and glared at him with burning fury. "How dare you kill someone under my rank?" she raised her head higher as if to tell him he was beneath her, which he was.

"And you dare call yourself a doctor?" she scoffed and poked his chest aggressively to get a point across. She saw his name tag clearly on that certain signature coat all doctors wore. "A person like you can never be called a doctor after what you did. You are not even worth being called human because you are lower than trash. That is how insignificant you are."

He remained expressionless and just stared into the depths of her eyes. She backed away from him and gave her last words because she could no longer trust her voice aside from these trembling words. "I hope you take full responsibility for the incident you have caused."

She then walked away barefooted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooooooooooo was Harley Quinn meeting (Batman or the joker? As you can obviously see I didn't watch Batman xD) like this?

**Q&A**

**Why did she not report a serial killer immediately?**

Let me bring an excuse for that XD

**A:** Obviously he can't be a serial killer if no one actually died, am I not right? He could be reported for an attempt murder that is for sure but there is multiply reason why she can't for that either. This chapter though she can take actions.

I have noticed other questions but they will be answered in the future chapters :P so bear with me on that.


End file.
